duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Colaiuta
Vincent Colaiuta (born February 5 1956) is an American drummer based in Los Angeles, USA, whose work has included performing on Duran Duran's Wedding Album. Biography Originally from Pennsylvania, Vincent began playing drums as a child and received his first full drum kit from his parents at the age of 14. He is notable for his technical skill and his musical versatility, having played with many artists from a wide variety of genres. Career After attending the Berklee College of Music in Boston for a year, Colaiuta relocated to Los Angeles and made a mediocre living playing with lounge bands. His break came in April 1978 at the age of 22, when he auditioned for Frank Zappa, an audition that involved performing the notoriously difficult piece entitled "The Black Page". The audition was successful and Colaiuta went on to work with Zappa as his principal drummer for studio and live performances. Colaiuta played on the successful Zappa albums Tinsel Town Rebellion, Joe's Garage, and Shut Up 'n Play Yer Guitar. Joe's Garage was named one of the top-25 drumming performances of all time in a 1993 Modern Drummer Magazine article. The Frank Zappa band included Warren Cuccurullo who went on to become a member of Duran Duran . The band also included Terry Bozzio who worked with Duran Duran in 1995 on the ''Thank You'' album and Andy Taylor's solo material. About Colaiuta's ability to play Zappa's notoriously complex music,guitarist Steve Val told the following story: "He's one of the most amazing sight-readers that ever existed on the instrument. One day we were in a Frank rehearsal, this was early '80s, and Frank brought in this piece of music called "Mo 'N Herb's Vacation." Just unbelievably complex. All the drums were written out, just like "The Black Page" except even more complex. There were these runs of like 17 over 3 and every drumhead is notated differently. And there were a whole bunch of people there, I think Bozzio was there. Vinnie had this piece of music on the stand to his right. To his left he had another music stand with a plate of sushi, on it, okay? Now the tempo of the piece was very slow, like "The Black Page." And then the first riff came in, bizarre Zappa-esque drum rhythm patterns with all these choking of cymbals, and hi hat,ruffs, spinning of rototoms and all this crazy stuff. And I saw Vinnie reading this thing. Now, Vinnie has this habit of pushing his glasses up with the middle finger of his right hand. Well I saw him look at this one bar of music, it was the last bar of music on the page. He started to play it as he was turning the page with one hand, and then once the page was turned he continued playing the riff with his right hand, as he reached over with his left hand, grabbed a piece of sushi and put it in his mouth, continued the riff with his left hand and feet, pushed his glasses up, and then played the remaining part of the bar. It was the sickest thing I have ever seen. Frank threw his music up in the air. Bozzio turned around and walked away.I just started laughing. Session Work After leaving Zappa, Colaiuta went on to work with a long list of notable rock and pop artists, including Joni Mitchell,Barbra Streisand, Clannad, Chaka Khan, Jeff Beck and Duran Duran. He has also appeared with many notable jazz musicians, including Chich Corea, Herbie Hancock, Quincy Jones and Buell Neidlinger. Vinnie has also played with Herbie Hancock, Jeff Porcaro and Mark Egan. 1990s In 1990, Colaiuta successfully auditioned as drummer in Sting's touring band in support of his album The Soul Cages. Colaiuta remained as a member of Sting's band for the next seven years. He declined the offer to go out on the road for the Brand New Day tour in 1999 due to the unusually grueling amount of time that Sting prefers to cover the globe. Colaiuta's studio work with Sting can be heard on Ten Summoner's Tales (1993), Mercury Falling (1996), three songs on Brand New Day (1999) and two songs on Sacred Love (2003). In September 2003, Vinnie returned to Sting's touring lineup in a brief promotional tour of Sacred Love, but once again declined the offer to participate in the world tour. In 1993 Colaiuta worked with Duran Duran on ''The Wedding Album'' and in 1994 he released a self-titled solo recording.His dedication to self-improvement is legendary: Dom Famularo, a famous drum educator and Colaiuta's friend, once told a story about Colaiuta opening his door while practising on a drum pad; after a few minutes of a chat on the door step, Colaiuta said: "I'm such a bad host, I haven't offered you anything! Do you want a pad?" Colaiuta has won a total of 18 Drummer of the Year' awards from Modern Drummer Magazine's annual reader polls. These include 10 awards in the "Best Overall" category. Colaiuta was inducted into the Modern Drummer Hall of Fame in 1996. The publication also cited Colaiuta as being the most important drummer of our time. 2000-Present In 2006 to 2007, Colaiuta toured with Jeff Beck and Tal Wilkenfeld on bass with Jason Rebello playing keyboards, in Eric Clapton's Crossroads Guitar Festival. More recently, Colaiuta recorded and toured with Faith Hill, recorded with the thrash metal outfit Megadeth on their album The System Has Failed, and has most recently toured with Jeff Beck and Herbie Hancock. From October 22 to November 23, 2008, Colaiuta toured Europe with John McLaughlin, Chick Corea, Kenny Garrett and Christian McBride in the Five Peace Band. 2009 was the release of the Zappa alumni all star band The Mars Vista Philharmonic featuring Tommy Mars, Bruce Fowler,Wait Fowler, Arthur Barrow, and others, on Jon Larsens Zonic Entertainment label. Discography With Frank Zappa *Joe's Garage (1979) *Tinseltown Rebellion (1981) *Shut Up 'n Play Yer Guitar (1981) *Halloween (2003) *Buffalo (2007) With Sting *''Ten Summoner's Tales'' (1993) *''Mercury Falling'' (1996) *''Brand New Day'' (1999) *''Sacred Love'' (2003). With Duran Duran *''The Wedding Album'' (1993) General Disography *2009 The Mar Vista Philharmonic, No Forest Fire *2009 Souza, Luciana Tide *2009 Ramazzotti, Eros Ali e Radici *2009 Various Artists '80s Metal: A Double Dose *2009 Gardot, Melody My One & Only Thrill *2009 Five Peace Band Five Peace Band (Live) *2009 Soup From 8 To Infinite *2009 Beck, Jeff Performing This Week: Live at Ronnie Scott's (Blu-ray DVD) *2009 Howard, James Newton Duplicity (Soundtrack) *2009 Mariano, Torcuato So Far from Home *2009 Peyroux, Madeleine Bare Bones *2008 Asia Progressive Rock Friends *2008 Beck, Jeff Performing This Week...Live At Ronnie Scott's *2008 Rios, Luz Aire *2008 Culbertson, Brian Christmas & Hits Duos *2008 Megadeth Anthology: Set the World AFire *2008 Various Artists Les Paul and Friends: Tribute to a Legend *2008 Borghi, Simone On Line *2008 Hancock, Herbie Then & Now: The Definitive Herbie Hancock *2008 Koz, Dave Greatest Hits *2008 Duke, George Dukey Treats *2008 L.A. Chillharmonic The L.A. Chillharmonic *2008 Campbell, Glen Meet Glen Campbell *2008 Vibes Alive After Hours *2008 Los Temerarios Si Tu Te Vas *2008 Cohen, Leonard The Collection *2008 Moore, Chanté Love The Woman *2008 Various Artists The Ultimate Tribute to Led Zeppelin *2008 Rimes, LeAnn Leann Rimes Collector's Edition Tin *2008 Francis, Julia Lucky Penny *2008 Boyz II Men Motown Hitsville Usa (Tour Edition) (W/DVD) *2008 Bocelli, Andrea Vivere: Best Of Andrea Bocelli (Bonus Track) *2008 Backstreet Boys Unbreakable: Tour Edition (Bonus Dvd) *2008 Jackson, Randy Randy Jackson's Music Club *2008 McDonald, Michael Soul Peak *2008 Dion, Celine X2 *2008 Ilona Alla en el Sur *2007 Megadeth Warchest *2007 Hill, Faith Hits *2007 Medley, Bill Damn Near Righteous *2007 Sabler, Les Sweet Drive *2007 Botti, Chris Italia *2007 Hancock, Herbie River: The Joni Letters *2007 Monahan, Pat The Last of Seven *2007 Noy, Oz Fuzzy *2007 Kovac, Kristina U nebranom grožđu *2007 Tritt, Travis The Storm *2007 Martin, Dean Forever Cool *2007 Cyrus, Billy Ray Home At Last *2007 Various Artists Freeway Jam: To Beck and Back *2007 Isaacs, Mark Resurgence *2007 Bublé, Michael Call Me Irresponsible *2007 Buckley, Brian For Her *2007 Babko, Jeff Mondo Trio *2007 Lorber, Jeff He Had a Hat *2007 Martin, Daniel Lee On My Way to You *2007 Zappa, Frank Buffalo *2007 Various Artists We All Love Ennio Morricone *2007 Bromberg, Brian Downright Upright *2007 Scott, Jill Jill Scott Collaborations *2007 Bergeron, Wayne Plays Well With Others *2006 Various Artists Legends Of Jazz With Ramsey Lewis Box Set *2006 Pausini, Laura Yo Canto *2006 Tumes, Michelle Michelle Tumes *2006 Groban, Josh Awake *2006 Culbertson, Brian Soulful Christmas *2006 Zappa, Frank Trance-Fusion *2006 Benson, George Givin' It Up *2006 Kinsey, Scott Kinesthetics *2006 Midler, Bette Cool Yule *2006 Taylor, James James Taylor At Christmas *2006 The Kazu Matsui Project Pioneer *2006 Berlin, Jeff Aneurythms *2006 The Ten Tenors Here's to the Heroes *2006 Moore, Sam Overnight Sensational *2006 Bona, Richard Tiki *2006 Ritenour, Lee Smoke 'n' Mirrors *2006 Joanna This Crazy Life *2006 Adams, Greg Cool To The Touch *2006 Various Artists Summer Jam Session *2006 Siegel, Dan Departure *2006 Various Artists '80s Metal Tribute to Van Halen *2006 Rimes, LeAnn Whatever We Wanna *2006 Franks, Michael Rendezvous in Rio *2006 Dusk, Matt Back in Town *2006 McPhee, Katharine My Destiny / Somewhere Over the Rainbow CD-SINGLE *2006 Rolie, Gregg Gringo *2006 McLaughlin, John Industrial Zen *2006 Scott, Marilyn Innocent of Nothing *2006 Various Artists Return to the Dark Side of the Moon: A Tribute to Pink Floyd *2006 Various Artists The Royal Dan: A Tribute *2006 Sky, Amy Life Lessons: The Best of Amy Sky *2006 Beck, Jeff Official Bootleg USA '06 *2006 Various Artists Legends of Jazz Showcase *2006 Whitlock, Rob Sketchin' 2 *2006 Boheme, Erin What Love Is *2006 Scott, Tom The Very Best of Tom Scott *2006 Various Artists Pink Floyd's The Wall Revisited *2006 Bromberg, Brian Wood II *2006 Various Artists Flying High Again: The World's Greatest Tribute to Ozzy Osbourne *2006 Various Artists Funk Academy *2006 Macchia, Frank Mo' Animals *2006 Corea, Chick The Ultimate Adventure *2006 Brunel, Bunny Dedication *2006 Bocelli, Andrea Amore *2006 Various Artists More or Less Jazz Two *2006 Berlin, Jeff Ace of Bass *2005 Maher, Ashley Flying Over Bridges *2005 Arjona, Ricardo Adentro *2005 Anastacia Pieces of a Dream *2005 Ramazzotti, Eros Calma Apparente *2005 Bacharach, Burt At This Time *2005 Destiny's Child #1's *2005 Various Artists Revolution Of The Spirit *2005 Botti, Chris To Love Again *2005 Various Artists 40 Years: A Charlie Brown Christmas *2005 Olsson, P.J. Beautifully Insane *2005 Garfield, David The State Of Things *2005 Eastwood, Kyle Paris Blue *2005 Cantarelli, Beppe Blues, Rock & Soul *2005 Pussycat Dolls PCD *2005 Evans, Bill Soulgrass *2005 Pack, David The Secret Of Movin' On *2005 Various Artists The Loner - A Tribute To Jeff Beck *2005 Scott, Marilyn Handpicked *2005 Hill, Faith Fireflies *2005 Various Guitarists Fusion For Miles *2005 Whitlock, Amber The Colours Of Life *2005 Various Artists Visions of an Inner Mounting Apocalypse *2005 Benet, Eric Hurricane *2005 Bennett, Bob Lord of the Past *2005 Backstreet Boys Never Gone *2005 Anka, Paul Rock Swings *2005 Holdsworth, Allan Against the Clock: The Best of Allan Holdsworth *2005 Magnusson, Jakob Time Zone *2005 Mitchell, Joni Songs of a Prairie Girl *2005 Various Artists Welcome to the Nightmare: An All-Star Salute to Alice Cooper *2005 Sanchez, Marta Lo Mejor de Marta Sanchez *2005 Bublé, Michael It's Time *2005 Whitlock, Rob Sketchin' *2005 Rimes, LeAnn This Woman *2005 Fordham, Julia That's Live *2004 Macchia, Frank Animals *2004 Lohan, Lindsay Speak *2004 Rezza, Vito Drums of Avila *2004 Aiken, Clay Merry Christmas with Love *2004 Solís, Marco Antonio Razon De Sobra *2004 Taylor, James A Christmas Album *2004 McDonald, Michael Motown Two *2004 Jaffe Something To Fall Back On *2004 Cocker, Joe Heart and Soul *2004 Various Artists Shall We Dance? (Soundtrack) *2004 Various Artists American Drummers Achievement Awards Honoring Steve Gadd *2004 Botti, Chris When I Fall In Love *2004 Duff, Hilary Hilary Duff *2004 Queen Latifah Dana Owens Album *2004 Megadeth System Has Failed *2004 Scott, Marilyn Nightcap *2004 Mathieson, Greg West Coast Groove *2004 Original Score Bourne Supremacy *2004 Jing Chi 3D *2004 Benoit, David Benoit/Freeman Project 2 *2004 Schuur, Dianne Rediscovery On GRP *2004 Various Artists Smooth Jazz: Cruisin *2004 Karizma Lost and Found *2004 Olstead, Renee Renee Olstead *2004 Brickman, Jim Greatest Hits *2004 Various Artists Tribute To Jimi Hendrix: Power Of Soul *2004 Various Artists Spin The Bottle: Tribute To Kiss *2004 Rossi, Vasco Buoni O Cattivi *2004 Rosa, Robi Draco Mad Love *2004 Williams, Kimo Kimotion Live 2002 - With My Friend Vinnie *2004 Harding, John Wesley Adam's Apple *2004 Various Artists Tribute To Aerosmith *2004 Laboriel, Abe Live in Switzerland *2004 Stern, Mike These Times *2003 Aiken, Clay Measure of a Man *2003 Delange, Ilse Clean Up *2003 Sting Sacred Love *2003 Bona, Richard Munia: The Tale *2003 Sanz, Alejandro No Es Lo Mismo *2003 Witt, Marcos Vivencias *2003 Sallie, Nate Inside Out *2003 Waldman, Randy Timing Is Everything *2003 Jing Chi Jing Chi Live at Yoshi's *2003 Cave Men Cave Men *2003 Garfield, David Giving Back *2003 Various Artists (Sting) The Very Best of MTV Unplugged 2 *2003 Bublé, Michael Michael Bublé *2003 Evans, Bill Big Fun *2003 Richman, Jeff One Two *2003 Clarke, Stanley 1 2 to the Bass *2003 Summers, Andy Earth + Sky *2003 Zappa, Frank Halloween *2002 Pausini, Laura From The Inside *2002 Hill, Faith Cry *2002 Glover, Dana Testimony *2002 Rimes, LeAnn Twisted Angel *2002 James, Bob Morning Noon & Night *2002 Russell, Jack For You *2002 Various Artists - Pop (Sting) The Very Best of MTV Unplugged *2002 Various Artists Let's Roll: Together in Unity, Faith and Hope *2002 Ford, Robben Blue Moon *2002 Original Soundtrack Queen of the Damned *2002 Take 6 Beautiful World *2002 Various Artists An All Star Lineup Performing The Songs Of Pink Floyd *2002 Jing Chi Jing Chi *2002 Ritenour, Lee Rit's House *2001 Botti, Chris Night Sessions *2001 Sanz, Alejandro MTV Unplugged *2001 Arden, Jann Greatest Hurts: The Best of Jann Arden *2001 Streisand, Barbra Christmas Memories *2001 The Martins Glorify Edify Testify *2001 Williams, Kimo Tracking *2001 SHeDAISY Whole SHeBANG: All Mixed Up *2001 Bona, Richard Reverence *2001 Dyno Four Live at the Baked Potato 2000 *2001 Stern, Mike Voices *2001 Various Artists Live at the Baked Potato - Vol. Two *2001 Branch, Michelle Spirit Room *2001 Waldman, Randy UnReel *2001 Matsutoya, Yumi Acacia *2001 Asia Aura *2001 Various Modern Drummer Festival 2000 *2001 Miller, Marcus M2 (M Squared) *2001 Various Artists Live at the Baked Potato - Vol. One *2001 Nicks, Stevie Trouble In Shangri-La *2001 Ruttenberg, Rich Angora Station *2001 Karizma Document *2001 Esen, Aydin Living *2001 Rossi, Vasco Stupido Hotel *2001 Sky, Amy Phenomenal Woman *2001 Beasley, John Surfacing *2000 Aguilera, Christina My Kind of Christmas *2000 T-Square Friendship *2000 Khan, Chaka The Jazz Channel Presents Chaka Khan *2000 Quincy Jones & Sammy Nestico Basie and Beyond *2000 Lins, Ivan A Love Affair: The Music of Ivan Lins *2000 Morandi, Gianni Come Fa Bene l'Amore *2000 Davis, Melvin Lee Tomorrow's Yesterday *2000 Various Artists Bat Head Soup: A Tribute to Ozzy *2000 Russell, Brenda Paris Rain *2000 Lewis, Crystal Fearless *2000 Los Lobotomys Los Lobotomys *2000 Figgis, Mike Time Code Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *2000 Ferrick, Melissa Freedom *2000 Kosse, Lothar Rainmaker *2000 Carlton, Larry Fingerprints *2000 Jason Miles / Various Artists Celebrating the Music of Weather Report *2000 Steely Dan Two Against Nature *1999 Benoit, David Professional Dreamer *1999 Kenoly, Ron We Offer Praises *1999 Iglesias, Enrique Enrique Iglesias *1999 Pore, Kenny Sessions, Vol. 2 *1999 Pore, Kenny Sessions, Vol. 1 *1999 Miguel, Luis Amarte Es Un Placer *1999 Various Artists Not the Same Old Song & Dance: Aerosmith Tribute *1999 Ford, Robben Supernatural *1999 BAL Sometime Soon *1999 Evans, Bill Touch *1999 Scott, Tom Smokin' Section *1999 Quintero, Frank Bien *1999 Sting Brand New Day *1999 Zappa, Frank Son of Cheap Thrills *1998 Morandi, Gianni Celeste Azzurro E Blue *1998 Jewel Spirit *1998 Haenning, Gitte My Favorite Songs *1998 Rossi, Vasco Canzoni Per Me *1998 Various Artists Outlandos D'Americas: A Rock En Espanol Tribute To The Police *1998 Hernandez, Myriam Todo el Amor *1998 Finnerty, Barry Space Age Blues *1998 Darren, Tony Sun Song *1998 Waldman, Randy Wigged Out *1997 Lee, Rita Santa Rita De Sampa *1997 Dion, Celine Let's Talk About Love *1997 Feldman, Victor Fiesta & More *1997 Garfield, David Tribute to Jeff *1997 Joel, Billy Greatest Hits Vol. 3 *1997 Horner, James Cocoon Soundtrack *1997 Cohen, Leonard More Best of Leonard Cohen *1997 Evans, Bill Starfish And The Moon *1997 Zappa, Frank Have I Offended Someone? *1997 Corea, Chick Live From Blue Note Tokyo *1997 Various Artists Carnival: Rainforest Foundation Concert *1997 Tavaglione, Steve Blue Tav *1997 New Spirits in Jazz New Spirits in Jazz - Vol. 3 *1996 Landau, Michael Tales From the Bulge *1996 Rossi, Vasco Nessun Pericolo...Per Te *1996 Mendes, Sergio Oceano *1996 Shepard, Vonda It's Good Eve *1996 Various Artists Sanctuary: 20 Years of Windham Hill *1996 Sting Mercury Falling *1996 Cuccurullo, Warren Thanks to Frank *1996 Zappa, Frank Frank Zappa Plays The Music Of Frank Zappa *1996 Ramazzotti, Eros Donde Hay Musica *1996 Elio E Le Storie Tese Eat The Phikis *1996 Zappa, Frank Lost Episodes *1996 Mitchell, Joni Misses *1996 Ramazzotti, Eros Dove C' E Musica *1996 Clannad Lore *1996 Mitchell, Joni Hits *1995 SMAP 007 Gold Singer *1995 Zappa, Frank You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore - Vol. 6 *1995 Zappa, Frank You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore - Vol. 4 *1995 Umberto, Fiorentino Ulisse *1995 Zappa, Frank You Can't Do That On Stage Anymore - Vol. 1 *1995 Simple Minds Good News from the Next World *1995 Henley, Don Actual Miles: Henley's Greatest Hits *1995 Sanborn, David Love Songs *1995 Manchester, Melissa If My Heart Had Wings *1995 Stigers, Curtis Time Was *1995 Fogelberg, Dan No Resemblance Whatsoever *1995 Caldwell, Bobby Soul Survivor *1995 McLaughlin, John The Promise *1995 Drupi Voglio Una Donna *1995 Zappa, Frank Strictly Commercial: The Best of Frank Zappa *1994 Schuur, Diane Heart to Heart *1994 Cristian El Camino del Alma *1994 Martinez, Rosco Aqui Estoy *1994 4Him Ride *1994 Colaiuta, Vinnie Vinnie Colaiuta *1994 Temptations Emperors of Soul *1994 Third Matinee Meanwhile *1994 Carlos, Roberto Voce E Minha *1994 Fields, Brandon Brandon Fields *1993 Jason, Sonya Tigress *1993 Steele, Jevetta Here It Is *1993 Buell Neidlinger Quartet Big Drum *1993 Air Supply Vanishing Race *1993 Beal, Jeff Three Graces *1993 Charles, Ray My World *1993 Sting Ten Summoner's Tales *1993 Yutaka Another Sun *1993 Duran Duran The Wedding Album *1993 Weston, Tim Providence *1993 David, Kal Double Tuff *1992 Various Artists GRP 10th Anniversary Collection *1992 Cohen, Leonard The Future *1992 Colvin, Shawn Fat City *1992 Holdsworth, Allan Wardenclyffe Tower *1992 Lellis, Tom Taken to Heart *1992 Brunel, Bunny Dedication *1992 Trevi, Gloria Me Siento Tan Sola *1992 Russell, Brenda Greatest Hits *1992 Kelley, Pat High Heels *1992 Warnes, Jennifer The Hunter *1992 Crowell, Rodney Life Is Messy *1992 Banks, Tony Still *1992 Hoffner, Helen Wild About Nothing *1992 Fields, Brandon Other Places *1992 Fowler, Tom Heartscapes *1992 Go West Indian Summer *1991 Various Artists For The Boys: Music From The Motion Picture *1991 Marienthal, Eric Crossroads *1991 Fordham, Julia Swept *1991 Sting The Soul Cages Concert *1991 Everything But the Girl Worldwide *1991 Peterson, Ricky Smile Blue *1991 Windham Hill Records Sampler Windham Hill Sampler '92 *1991 Malach, Bob Mood Swing *1991 Childs, Toni House of Hope *1991 Lins, Ivan Awa Yio *1991 Mitchell, Joni Night Ride Home *1991 Cameron, Doug Journey to You *1991 Ogerman, Claus Claus Ogerman Featuring Michael Brecker *1991 Siegel, Dan Going Home *1991 Astley, Rick Free *1991 Zappa, Frank Any Way the Wind Blows *1991 Zappa, Frank Saarbrucken 1979 *1991 Daniels, Eddie This Is Now *1990 Red Hot AIDS Benefit Series Red Hot + Blue: A Tribute to Cole Porter *1990 Silveira, Ricardo Amazon Secrets *1990 Baerwald, David Bedtime Stories *1990 Brown, Vernell A Total Eclipse *1990 Peterson, Ricky Night Watch *1990 Benoit, David Inner Motion *1990 Maher, Ashley Hi *1990 Williams, Kimo War Stories *1990 Everything But the Girl The Language of Life *1990 Meyers, Bill The Colour Of The Truth *1990 Higbie, Barbara Signs of Life *1990 Franks, Michael Blue Pacific *1990 Bach, Steve Nice Moves *1990 Chapman, Beth Nielsen Beth Nielsen Chapman *1990 Manilow, Barry Because It's Christmas *1990 Young, Paul Other Voices *1990 Love, Darlene Paint Another Picture *1990 Bell, Monna Monna Bell Ahora *1990 Rippingtons Welcome to the St. James' Club *1990 Patitucci, John Sketchbook *1989 Gambale, Frank Thunder from Down Under *1989 Dreamstreet II No Limit *1989 Watanabe, Sadao Selected *1989 Wang Chung The Warmer Side of Cool *1989 Manilow, Barry Barry Manilow *1989 Matsui, Keiko Drop of Water *1989 Kershaw, Nik The Works *1989 Patitucci, John On the Corner *1989 Indio Big Harvest *1989 The Beach Boys Still Cruisin' *1989 Holdsworth, Allan Secrets *1989 Lennon, Julian Mr. Jordan *1989 Feldman, Victor The Best of Feldman and the Generation Band *1989 Matsui, Keiko No Borders *1989 Matsui, Keiko Under Northern Lights *1989 Cameron, Doug Mil Amores *1989 Siegel, Dan Late One Night *1988 Ford, Robben Talk to Your Daughter *1988 Sanborn, David Close-Up *1988 Rippingtons Kilimanjaro *1988 Bryson, Peabo Positive *1988 Dean, Suzanne Dreams Come True *1988 Richman, Jeff The Way In *1988 Yutaka Yutaka *1988 Amos, Tori Y KANT TORI READ *1988 Russell, Brenda Get Here *1988 McCann, Les Butterfly *1988 Patitucci, John John Patitucci *1988 Various Artists GRP Christmas Collection *1988 Matsui, Kazu Time No Longer *1988 Austin, Patti The Real Me *1988 Perri Flight *1988 Stewart, Al Last Days of the Century *1988 The Fowler Brothers Breakfast for Dinosaurs *1988 Djavan Bird of Paradise *1988 Ogerman, Claus Claus Ogerman Featuring Michael Brecker *1988 Riney, Sam At Last *1988 Riney, Sam Lay It on the Line *1988 Zappa, Frank Guitar *1988 Scott, Tom Flashpoint *1988 Fields, Brandon Traveler *1988 Cohen, Leonard I'm Your Man *1987 Marienthal, Eric Voices of the Heart *1987 Ferry, Bryan Bête Noire *1987 GRP All Stars GRP Super Live in Concert *1987 Brown, Julie Trapped in Body of a White Girl *1987 Fischer, Clare Memento *1987 Scott, Tom Streamlines *1987 Benson, George Collaboration *1987 Quintero, Frank Buscando Soles *1987 Joyride Joyride *1987 Davis, Martha Policy *1987 Martin, Eric I'm Only Fooling Myself *1987 Wagner, Jack Don't Give Up Your Day Job *1987 Cameron, Doug Passion Suite *1987 Five Star Between The Lines *1987 Rolie, Gregg Gringo *1987 Kelley, Pat Views of the Future *1987 Watanabe, Sadao Birds of Passage *1987 Ritenour, Lee Portrait *1987 Siegel, Dan Northern Nights *1987 Warnes, Jennifer Famous Blue Raincoat *1987 Watanabe, Sadao Birds of Passage *1987 Malta My Ballads *1987 Manilow, Barry Swing Street *1986 Joel, Billy The Bridge *1986 Magnusson, Jakob Time Zone *1986 Lesmana, Indra For Earth and Heaven *1986 Finch, Barnaby Digital Madness *1986 Meyers, Bill Images *1986 Temptations To Be Continued... *1986 Zappa, Frank Shut Up 'N Play Yer Guitar *1986 Stone Fury Let Them Talk *1985 Mitchell, Joni Dog Eat Dog *1985 Newton-John, Olivia Soul Kiss *1985 Cameron, Doug Freeway Mentality *1985 The Commodores Night Shift *1985 Richman, Jeff Himalaya *1985 Finnerty, Barry Lights On Broadway *1985 Sembello, Michael Without Walls *1985 White, Maurice Maurice White *1985 Lamont, Joe Secret You Keep *1984 Pore, Kenny Inner City Dreams *1984 The Kazu Project Standing in the Wings *1984 Kazu Matsui Project Is That The Way To Your Heart? *1984 Pastiche That's R & B-Bop *1984 Feldman, Victor Fiesta *1984 Wilder, Matthew Bouncin' off the Walls *1984 Poco Inamorata *1984 Streisand, Barbra Emotion *1983 Mendes, Sergio Sergio Mendes *1983 Zappa, Frank The Man From Utopia *1983 Reddy, Helen Imagination *1983 Kazu Matsui Project Standing On The Outside *1983 Anka, Paul Walk A Fine Line *1983 Allen, Peter Not The Boy Next Door *1983 Nielson/Pearson Band Blind Luck *1983 Newton, Juice Dirty Looks *1983 Sembello, Michael Bossa Nova Hotel *1982 Mitchell, Joni Wild Things Run Fast *1982 Scott, Tom Desire *1982 Heller, Andre Verwunschen *1982 Manilow, Barry I Wanna Do It With You *1982 Okoshi, Tiger Mudd Cake *1982 Logic System Venus *1982 Finnerty, Barry New York City *1982 Williams, Patrick Dreams And Themes *1982 Kazu The Direction West *1982 Fischer, Clare Blues Trilogy *1982 Collins, Judy Time Of Our Lives *1982 Newton, Juice Juice/Quiet Lies *1982 Medley, Bill Right Here And Now *1982 Kooper, Al Championship Wrestling *1981 Zappa, Frank Shut Up 'N Play Yer Guitar *1981 Zappa, Frank Tinsel Town Rebellion *1981 Pages Pages *1981 Perry, Richard Swing *1981 Okoshi, Tiger Tiger's Baku *1980 Aaberg, Philip Upright *1980 Vannelli, Gino Nightwalker *1979 Ritenour, Lee Collection *1979 Zappa, Frank Joe's Garage *1977 Christopher Morris Band Christopher Morris Band Category:Musicians